


Sweater Love

by yuki_chicken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec wants to ravish him, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Cute Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus in Alec's sweater, Magnus misses Alec when he's not there, Sweet Magnus Bane, but he cant, cause his siblings are around, wears his sweater for comfort, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Magnus in Alec's sweater





	Sweater Love

**Author's Note:**

> god murder meeeeee!!!!!!

Alec frowned as he looked at his siblings and the redhead.

They were arguing back and forth about details for their latest mission and he was getting sick of it. He was sleep and Magnus deprived. Now, they had suddenly found their group making their way to the loft.

Alec was loudly protesting at this cause it wasn’t fair to Magnus. The Warlock had a normal work and sleep schedule and he needed all of the rest that he could get.

Before Jace could manage to pound on the door, Alec had quickly stepped up to open the door with his key. It was decorated in a blue, glittery design that Magnus had chosen. Alec had not protested the design cause it reminded him of the Warlock. When they entered the loft, Jace started screaming loudly.

“MAGNUS!? MAGNUS! WE NEED YOU AND ALEC’S HERE AND HE’S ALL BROODY NOW”

The Shadowhunters heard some shuffling and the master bedroom door opened to reveal the Warlock. Alec felt his breathing catch in his throat as he eyed the Warlock. He looked too cute for words. He was bare of any makeup and products and he was wearing an eerily familiar sweater. They doubted that he was wearing any pants either. The Warlock yawned before opening one eye to look at the group.

“Well… this is officially a new record, what do you guys want?”

Izzy tilted her head to the side as she looked at the Warlock and replied.

“There was another demon attack we ne- Hey!! Is that Alec’s shirt?”

The rest of the group and the Warlock looked down at the only attire on the Warlock’s body. Alec began thinking of all the things that he could do to Magnus if the others weren’t around. He felt a strange sense of possessiveness when the Warlock shuffled in place and looked at anything but the group.

“Maybe…”

The Archer felt the possessiveness rise with the tiniest hint of hesitation at the end of the Warlock’s reply. Before he could say anything, Jace interrupted him.

“You sleep with Alec’s clothes?”

Magnus hissed under his breath before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, of course, I do, since you guys keep him at all hours of the day and with somehow forgetting to do your jobs. Of course, I’m going to sleep in your bother’s clothes”

Izzy had squealed so loud, no one would be surprised if she woke up the neighbors. Clary cooed and elbowed Jace in the ribs asking him why they couldn’t be that adorable. Alec wished he could hug the Warlock right now, but restrained himself. They still had a job to do and the quicker it was done, the quicker Alec could drag Magnus home and ravish him while he was wearing the sweater.

Magnus had quickly coughed to cover the heavy blush that covered his face and retreated to his room to change.

From that day on, Alec had secretly started leaving his sweaters lying around for Magnus to find.

Magnus loved them.

Alec loved seeing Magnus in them.

Jace had made fun of them until Alec got fed up and told him that he loved fucking Magnus while he was wearing the sweaters. Alec smirked when Jace started coughing and Izzy made a face at him.

**Author's Note:**

> send help


End file.
